


When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hinted and implied Claire and Alex starting to form relationship, Implied bad things that happen to minor characters, Kidnapping, Love Conquers All, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Balthazar, Omega Dean, Omgea Dean winchester, baby shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Mason have been kidnapped, with Castiel doing everything in his power to rescue them. It's mason's turn to have a few things to say about it.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: two month and three weeks and a day</p><p>  </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FORTY FIVE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Mason’s POV**

 

“Did you have to hit him that hard?!” A teenager spoke as she looked over Dean’s wounds. He wasn’t moving, blood poured from wounds all over his body. The blonde grabbed cloth pressing them to the worse of them. Mason cried loudly, as he looked over Dean’s body. 

_Why wasn’t mum mum holding me. Why was this not mum mum holding me?_

“Mum mum!” Mason cried, as another teenager held him kissing the side of his head, rocking him trying to comfort his crying, Mason smacked her. 

_Not Mum mum! Stop touching me! No means no, sister!_

“Ouch!” Alex held her eye, but kept a tight hold on him. 

_Let me go you nice smelling not mum mum!_

“I’m sorry, I saw an opportunity and I took it.” The man driving snapped. “WILL YOU SHUT THE BRAT UP, ALEX!” Alex, the brunette holding Mason, whispers soft words into his ears. Mason isn’t fighting too much, not when Dean’s so close. He keeps staring at his daddy, hoping he would wake up and hold him. 

_I wanted mum mum. Not not mum mum._

“Mum mum!” Mason reaches a hand towards him, as Alex tries to quiet him, but Mason kept struggling to get out of her grip.

“Please. Be quiet. He’s not a very nice man. He will hurt you.” Alex breathed with worry, as Claire started to take off her coat. 

_Yeah, not happening till I wake mum mum._

“Claire?” Alex asked.

“His brain is swelling.” Claire stated as she moved to the back of his head. “I need to alleve the pressure.” 

“Don’t you fuck do something stupid claire!” The man snapped. “He’s fine!” 

“Hey, Shut up, Dicks for brains!” Claire snapped back. “Do you want to try to negotiate one hostage or two?!” Claire lifted Dean’s head, as she put him on his knees. 

“Alex you’re knife.” Claire held out her hand, as Alex looked worried. “Alex he’s going to die if I don’t do this. Trust me!” 

“I do.” Alex nodded holding out a hunters knife from her shoe. “I do.” 

Claire grabs the knife, as she moves to cut the skin on Dean’s head. Alex looks away as Mason whines a cry, Blood spills onto the girl’s jeans as she then uses the back of the knife to break some of the skull away, As the brain moves to the opening. Swelling but It was just what was needed. Claire leaned over to check Dean’s pupils which respond to her. She lets out a relieved sigh, as she places a cloth over the wound. 

“Mum mum?” Mason hiccuped with tears, seeing the blood pooling onto the floor. 

“It’s okay buddy, your mum mum’s going to be okay.” Claire breathed as Dean let out a soft nose in his sleep. “I...promise. I won’t let you become an orphan too.” Claire breaths as she cared for Dean’s wound as best she could. 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel’s POV**

 

 

Castiel sat in the kitchen sick to his stomach, as the cops swarmed his loving home, Balthazar sliding loving circles against Castiel’s arms. Benny did most of the talking to the police. 

“Are you okay?” Balthazar whispers. He’s not. “Everything’s going to be okay. Alright? They don’t want to hurt Dean or Mason. They just want money.” 

Castiel stares off into space, his children asleep in their rooms. Balthazar had offered to take them but he couldn’t let them leave. He wanted them close. He couldn’t lose them too. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Balthazar breathed.

“How is it going to be okay?!” Castiel snapped. “My mate, my baby and my toddler were taken.” 

“Castiel calm down.” Benny snapped at him. 

“I will NOT calm down.” Castiel growled. “My Mate was HIT by a car! There is no hospital in this entire state that has him in it. Our Baby might already be fucking Dead. And Mason is gone! Just Poof! I may NEVER see my babies or Dean again But no. EVERYTHINGS OK-” Castiel got punched hard in the face, taking him back as Balthazar held benny back. 

“Benny stop! You aren’t helping!” Balthazar choked out. 

“My MATE will not be talked to that way! All he is every tried to do is help you! Yet, you treat him like dog shit. This stops now.” Benny growled, as Castiel looked up to him with his bleeding nose. “Now apologize!” 

“Cas, you don’t have t-” Balthazar started.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel spoke, as Benny nodded. 

“Now that this is over, maybe we can find your mate yeah?” Benny spoke as he helped Castiel up.

“Damn you clocked me good.” Castiel stated holding his nose. 

“You’ll get over it.” Benny patted his back as Balthazar gave Castiel a rag for his nose as the phone started to ring. Castiel moved to it quickly as the cop nodded at him to answer the phone.

“Hello?” Castiel breathed.

“Castiel Novak, we have your mate and child. If you want to see their safe return. I ask 100 million.” The distorted voice spoke. 

“I won’t. Not till I hear if they are alive.” Castiel choked out reading the police officers lips. “Both of them.” 

“...You will get a call back in a hour and I will let you speak to them.” The call hung up as he looked to the police officer but it wasn’t long enough. Castiel angrily slammed his fist on the counter and stormed out the back doors. 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Mason’s POV**

 

“WAKE HIM THE FUCK UP, CLAIRE!” The man snapped, yelling at the teenager. Alex rocked Mason who kept trying to hit her.

_Put me down you crazy woman. You aren’t the mum mum I look for._

“It’s NOT that easy! You just FUCKING hit him with a car.” Claire yelled as he backhanded the teen in the face. Alex gasped, as she placed Mason on the floor and moved to claire. Mason chewed on his hand before blinking watching the fighting. 

“STOP! DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!” Alex shoved him as he backed up a couple steps. “I PROMISE I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, DICK!” 

“Try it sweetie!” Dick blew her a kiss as Alex moved to Claire making sure she was okay. “You wake him up, or I’ll shoot the bitch AND the brat.” Dick moved towards his room and slammed the door. 

“A-Are you okay, Claire?” Alex breathed as Claire held her swollen face. 

“W-We have to wake him up o-or he’ll shoot Emma and the kid.” Claire sat up, Mason looked at Dean who laid on a old dirty mattress. 

_Wake up mum mum? I could do that, silly girls. That’s all I ever do. I’m a expert._

“H-How, we already tried everything.” Alex shook as giggling made them turn. Mason sat next to Dean on a floor mattress, leaning over dean he had his hands on chest. Lightly bouncing though he couldn’t really stand by himself.

“Mum mum?” Mason mumbled, as he reached a hand out lightly touching Dean’s face as Dean lightly stirred. “Mum mum mum.” Mason mumbled as he pulled his hand away to chew on his hand. Mason started to tumble forward since he couldn’t hold himself up, but Dean's arm reached out grabbing him steadying him. Mason smiled happily, letting out a high pitched giggle. 

“Hey buddy…” Dean mumbled, his eyes still closed. Mason turned to look at the two girls who exchanged looks. Dean pulled Mason onto his bruised chest as Mason laid their contently.

_See? I’m good at waking mum mum. Pfft. Amateurs._

“...We didn’t try that.” Claire breathed.

“...A omega’s natural instinct to care for their child.” Alex spoke as Claire pulled away from Alex to move to Dean. 

“Hey! Don’t go back to sleep!” Claire kneeled next to him as Dean opened his eyes tiredly. “You won’t wake up if you do.” 

“Who...are you?” Dean whispered opening his eyes, as Alex took a seat next to him. 

“The one who saved your life.” Alex stated as Claire looked at her. 

“Where are we?” Dean mumbled.

“You’re in our home.” Alex stated. 

“Dick is using you as ransom.” Claire added. “He’s going to come in here and have you talk to your mate. If he cooperates, you guys will go home.” Claire stated hopefully. 

“W...why are you two apart of this? You’re kids.” Dean asked.

“Tragic backstories are for suckers.” Claire scoffed quietly holding herself, as Dean closed his eyes and breathed in pain, as he instantly started to panic. 

“My baby. Is my baby okay?” Dean choked out.

“He’s right here.” Alex said touching Mason’s back, but Dean shook his head. 

“I-I’m pregnant.” Dean sobbed as Claire exchanged looks with Alex. Mason was pulled off Dean’s chest who started to cry again. 

_Hands off sweetheart!_

Claire forced up Dean’s shirt, as she looked over his lightly bruised stomach and chest. Claire breath hitched, both not saying what it looked like. The car had hit him from behind...that was the only hope there. He didn’t get hit from the front. 

“Does...this hurt.” Claire asked as she pressed onto Dean’s stomach, Dean whimpered tears in his eyes. She couldn’t tell not without a real doctor’s help. “Y-Your baby's fine.” Claire lied hopeful, nodding her head quickly as she put down his shirt. 

_Let me go you, swine!_

Mason smacked her, crying loudly as Alex hesitantly gave Dean back his child. Dean nodded as well, holding Mason to his chest. 

“Dean, right?” Alex spoke. “You can’t let Dick know you’re pregnant or he will ask for more money and you’ll be here longer.” Dean nodded as he held Mason close. Mason sat up looking around the room curiously, mumbling to himself as Dean squeezed his eyes shut. 

_It’s okay mum mum. Don’t cry._

Mason touched Dean’s face lovingly. Dean smiled softly at Mason who smiled back.Footsteps came towards the room, as Dean held mason close as Dick came in, holding the phone to his ear, mason glared at the man

_Mum mum did not like the man therefore I did not like the man. Therefore, The man shall **die.**_

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

Castiel grabbed the phone on the first ring, the police officers had helped him retrieve the funds. Castiel didn’t care how much money it would cost to get his family back. The man had called like he said would. 

“H-Hello?!” Castiel spoke as the same voice started. 

“Do you have my money?” The man asked, as Castiel nodded though he couldn’t see.

“Yes, all unmarked bills, like you said. Now please! Let me speak to my mate and child.” Castiel shook as the line was quiet before a voice spoke.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice. Dean’s beautiful voice.

“My love are you okay?” Castiel whimpered.

“I...don’t know.” Dean cried to the phone, this made Castiel’s heart drop. 

“A...and the baby?” Castiel spoke but Dean just cried. 

“I don’t know.” Dean cried. Castiel felt tears in his eyes, Dean...poor dean. He didn’t know if…

“Mason? How’s the little guy?” Castiel asked trying to change the subject. 

“Mason, say hi to dada.” Dean’s distance voice sounded.

“M-Mason! Hi buddy it’s daddy.” Castiel choked out in tears. Mason’s voice spoke through the phone.

“...No mum mum?” Mason blinked.

_What was the not mum mum not doing in the chew toy. Silly. Not mum mum makes mum mum happy. Why was he so small? Hello small not mum mum._

Mason gurled into the phone pushing buttons and started to chew on it.

“Y-Yes. It’s me.” Castiel choked up at the button pushing. His second word!

“No mum mum.” Mason chewed as the phone was yanked from his mouth. 

“Fucking disgusting.” The man groaned wiping the phone, before putting the voice distorter back on. “Now you see they are alive. Let’s meet. No cops. Meet me at 34-”  
_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Mason’s POV**

 

 

The man started to walk out, as Mason let him have it.

_LISTEN UP DOG TURD WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I WILL END YOU-!_

“NO!” Mason yelled at the man. 

_He took not mum mum away! That makes mum mum very sad!_

“NO! NO! NO!” Mason choked out, as Dean moved him back to his chest, which seemed to calm Mason. Dean pressed kisses to the child’s head. 

“I miss him too. I miss him too.” Dean cooed at the toddler who nuzzled into his father, Dean reached over grabbing Claire’s wrist. “Promise me you’ll protect him.”

“Dean, you’ll be fine. He’s paying.” Alex reassured but Claire knew better.

“He...didn’t wear a mask, Alex.” Claire breathed. “...He...doesn’t plan to let him go.” 

“W-...What but he’s paying?!” Alex choked out as Claire looked away. Dean broke into tears holding his baby. 

_Mum mum? Don’t cry. I’ll protect you._

Mason cooed as he touched Dean’s nose, Dean swallowed. 

“Promise me.” Dean cried as Claire nodded.

“...We promise.” Claire stated, as Dean relaxed shaking as he held his baby. “...Emma is in there. In the room with him.” Claire spoke which gained Dean’s attention. “She’s...like a sister to us.” 

“She was taken when claire disobeyed. She...didn’t want to help kidnap you.” Alex held herself. 

“Emma’s in there, he keeps her locked in his ‘bird cage’. He only takes her out to…” Claire swallowed burying her face into her knees. “It’s our punishment. If we get locked in the birdcage, bad things happen....” Alex touched claire’s shoulder.

“It’s not your fault, Claire.” Alex stated. 

“If we can just...get her my picking kit, she can escape but there’s no way to get to her without him knowing.” Claire covered her eyes. “If I could fit through the cat hole I would!” 

“...Do you have a picture of her?” Dean asked, as Alex hesitantly moved out of the room and came back with a picture. “Get your picking kit.” Claire moved to another side of the room coming back with it, as Dean slid the picking kit into Mason’s diaper, just enough that it was sitting out and won’t come out. “Mason, look at mum mum.” 

_Sure, mum mum._

Dean helped Mason sit up, as Mason smiled at Dean looking at him in the eyes. Chewing on his hand, as Dean pointed to the picture. 

“Mason. See her?” Dean stated. 

_Yep, I can see that isn’t mum mum._

Mason smiled at him, chewing on his hand. 

“She. Her right here.” Dean pointed to the girl again. “Has cookies.”

_Cookies, you say? Say no more._

Mason started to look for cookies- I mean, the girl. 

“Put him in front of the door.” Dean grunted, trying to sit up as Claire helped Dean sit up, as Alex moved Mason who was still looking for cookies. Alex set him quietly near the hole in the door, as Mason started to crawl through.

_Cookies, cookies? Where are you?_

Mason stopped, seeing the man leaning against the window smoking, Mason glared but he was on a mission. He was finding cookies. He sat down glancing around for cookies-The girl with the cookies. He smiled when he saw Emma in a small cage, where she only had room to sit with her knees to her chest. She had her face buried into her knees, quietly crying to herself as Mason crawled over. 

_Who loves cookies? I love Cookies._

Mason used the bars to stand as she didn’t hear him, as he slapped her through the bars. Emma jumped seeing a baby, she wasn’t sure was imaginary. 

_Special delivery lady, the price? Cookies._

She eyed him wondering if she had lost her damn mind, but noticed Claire’s picking equipment in his diaper. She shoved her hand through the bar, snatching it. Emma closed her eyes holding it to her chest, praying to whatever god had brought this baby to her.

 _The god of cookies, lady. Fork them over._

Mason chewed on his hand.

_Bitch better have my cookies._

“Go.” Emma whispered trying to shoo him to safety. 

_What the hell is this? No cookies?_

Mason fell onto his butt as he turned to crawl. 

_Fuck it, this place is going ** _down_** in flames. _

Mason decided as he crawled toward the bed. 

_Now, what did Nina watch in the moving picture box? Ah. There were bottles with stuff in them._

Mason blinked at the random assortment of glass bottles under the bed, before simply crawling into them knocking them over, they rolled onto the carpet. Not making much noise as they spilled their contents. 

_What was the other thing?_

Mason glanced up at the man who nervously it another cigarette, flicking the other on the floor, Mason watched the smoke rising from the cigarette. 

_Ah. yes. Fire._

Mason crawled towards it, grabbing it in his hands, just as hands circled around his waist picking him up. Mason turned to see the no cookie lady looking scared, as she slowly backed away. Mason watched her back up and over the liquor filled carpet. 

_“oops”_

Mason let go of the cigarette, and the floor blocking the man’s path to him exploded in flames. Emma jumped in fear, as the man turned angry. 

“EMMA!” Dick growled, as Emma forced the door open and bolted out of it. 

“NO!” Mason yelled pointing to the door.

_Lady, you are an example of reasons of deaths in horror movies! Block the door!_

“Shit.” Emma panicked setting him down as she grabbed the hair straighter from the bathroom and wrapped it around the knob, and the staircase railing so he couldn’t get it open. She screamed as she turned to leave but he stuck his hand through the cat door. “CLAIRE! ALEX!” Emma screamed.

“EMMA?!” Claire rounded the corner, as they bolted to her. 

_Must I do everything?_

Mason bit hard into the Man’s hand as Dick screamed almost yanking him back into the room, but Alex had snatched him up before he could.

 _That was a close one._

“LET ME OUT! I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” Dick screamed.

“W-We need to go!” Emma coughed as she started down the stairs. 

“WE NEED TO GET DEAN!” Claire coughed, as She moved to grab Dean. “EMMA!” Claire coughed as Emma moved. 

“Who is this?!” Emma asked, but it didn’t stop her from helping pick him up. 

“I’m Dean...You guys kidnapped me.” Dean grunted in pain, as they put their arms around him.

“Oh. Great.” Emma stated, as they moved down the stairs. Alex forced the door open, as they carried Dean through, just as sirens welcomed them. 

Six cop cars drove up, and an Ambulance as the three girls exchanged looks. 

“LAY DOWN ON THE FLOOR! HANDS UP!” A Cop said getting out of the car, as They helped Dean to sit down handing Mason to Dean before Emma, Claire and Alex laid down on the gravel with their hands on their head.

“DEAN! MASON!” Castiel bolted over to him, just as the cops moved to cuff them. Dean started to cry as Castiel gripped them both tightly. 

_Hey not mum mum? Look I made fire! To think it took monkeys like forever!_

“Castiel, stop them. T-They weren’t the kidnappers. They helped us...they all saved my life.” Dean whispered, Dean handed Mason to Castiel over as the paramedics ran over. 

“Wait stop!” Castiel spoke as Claire was being lowered into the cop car. “T-They rescued Dean.” Mason chewed on his hand. 

_Well...okay, but I did most of it._

“That might be the case, Mr. Novak but they need to be brought to social services. We have been trying to catch these girls for a while now.” The cop spoke. 

“But-” Castiel started. 

“Tend to your mate. The government will look over the girls.” The cop stated watching the cop drive off with the girls as the others moved inside. Castiel paused as he moved towards the ambulance climbing in before driving off. 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

 

Dean laid in the bed, as the doctor slid gel onto his stomach, Dean casted a worried look at Castiel who pressed a kiss against Dean’s temple. Dean closed his eyes to the intimacy. Mason sitting on the bed next to Dean, all patched up and with a hospital provided chew toy. 

The...baby….

The doctor didn’t say a word, as she moved the wand against Dean’s belly, Dean looked at the ultrasound with sadness. Hoping for the better, but the reality? Dean could have lost the baby being hit by the car. Dean hit so hard. Dean started to cry when he didn’t see anything, and Castiel pulled him close. 

The baby was-

“There they are.” The doctor spoke, pointing to the screen. “Sneaky little thing.” Dean ripped away from Castiel to see the little life inside him. 

“I-Is she?” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to look at Dean. Slightly proud Dean started to refer to her as a girl. 

“She’s fine. A little stressed because you are, but she’s one hundred percent fine.” The doctor spoke as Dean broke into happy sobs, as Well as Castiel. They hugged pressing loving kisses against each other's lips before Castiel pulled back to hold mason’s chest, turning him towards the ultrasound and pointing him to the screen. 

“Mason, that’s your baby sister.” Castiel stated as Mason looked at the ultrasound. 

_That’s my baby sister? What? Why is it in a box? Daddy-...wait._

Mason turned to look at Castiel.

 _Wait! Daddy!_

Castiel smiled at his son with love. 

_That’s the word I was looking for! Daddy! You’re my daddy!_

Mason turned to look at Castiel touching his lips lovingly.

“Dada.” Mason spoke as Castiel’s eyes widened in shock as well as Dean’s.

“W-What did you just say? Mason what did you just call me?” Castiel choked out turning Mason to look at him. Mason smiled innocently chewing on his fingers.

_Nah, I like Not mum mum better._

“No mum mum!” Mason giggle chewing on his hands. 

“Say dada!” Castiel begged. “Say dada, Mason.” Mason smiled chewing on his fingers.

_Over my dead body._

“No mum mum!” Mason giggled as Castiel sighed moving to set Mason back on the bed. 

“I’m sure he will say it again.” Dean reassured him, rubbing Castiel’s arm. 

_Yeah, don’t bet on it._

“Mason do you want to feel your baby sister.” Dean asked as he placed Mason’s hand on his stomach.

 _What? My sisters in there? What is she doing in there?! Silly! Come out of there!_

Mason placed his ear to Dean’s stomach then shot up giggling, before laying down on it again. 

_She sounds hideous. Well, she sounds like a whale so._

“I love you, Cas.” Dean breathed, as Castiel softly leaned down pressing a loving kiss against his lips. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Claire’s POV: One month later**

 

 

Claire laid in her bed, group homes did suck. She, Emma and Alex were only fourteen. No one wanted fourteen year olds. Especially when they wanted to stay together. They were the only family either of them had. Claire finished braiding the last end of her hair when the door opened.

“Claire, Emma and Alex. Come on. Get your things.” The warden as Claire referred to her as ushered them along. Oh of course, they might have gotten busted for something they did a bit ago and were now going to juvie. Awesome. The three girls exchanged looks grabbing their stuff, as they walked together. It would be the only reason they all would be called. Claire felt Alex’s hand slip into hers as Claire gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Claire stated. She wondered what busted them Something they did before Dick found them, or something dick forced them to do. The warden walked them into the visiting room where...Dean was with his husband? “Dean?” 

“Hey Claire, Alex, Emma.” Dean smiled lovingly. 

“How are you doing…?” Claire asked amazed to see him so...okay. She watched Dean slid his hand up his slightly rounding stomach. “I guess I don’t need to ask how the baby is.” 

“She’s...good.” Dean smiled as Castiel pressed a kiss against his temple. 

“What are you doing here?” Claire asked.

“We...wanted to thank you. For...Everything. Claire if you didn’t open my skull, I wouldn’t have lived. Alex, If you didn’t care for Mason, god knows if he could have calmed down. And Emma, if you didn’t help carry me down the stairs there’s no way I would have been able to do it on my own.” Dean spoke, rubbing his belly. The girls exchanged smiles happy to have been recognized for their efforts.

“Now, I wanted to adopt all three of you.” Dean stated the girls blinked in surprised.

“But we would have WAY too many kids.” Castiel stated. 

“And that wouldn’t be fair to not give you guys the attention you deserve and need.” Dean stated. 

“And I Know you wanted to be adopted together.” Castiel spoke as Dean looked at him with loving eyes, Castiel moved to the front doors walking away from him. Balthazar and benny walked in, including Michael and Lucifer who smiled at the girls. 

“Though...you might not live together...we...are all one big family. We see each other more than once a week and every holiday.” Dean stated addressing the girls. “You can ask to see each other at any time and even I will drive you back and forth myself if I have to.”

“If you approve each of us will adopt one of you….If that’s okay? You can decided and you can ask any questions.” Castiel stated, The girls exchanged looks.

“...They are both alphas…” Emma asked eyeing Michael and lucifer. “How can they adopt anyone legally?”

“We’re stinking rich.” Lucifer spoke coldly.

“What he is trying to say is he bribed the office lady.” Michael stated patting his chest.

“I come from old money, that dates back to the royal family.” Lucifer spoke. 

“Wait you’re royalty?!” Emma gasped in amazement. 

“We are third in line for the throne.” Lucifer stated, Emma smiled at Alex and Claire.

“How many kids do you got?” Alex asked eyeing Lucifer and Michael. 

“None, but technically we have Lucifer’s sister who we care for.” Michael stated, rubbing his chest soothingly. “So technically you won’t be an only child.” Michael stated, as Emma nodded slowly moved to Balthazar and benny. 

“How many kids do you got?” Emma asked. 

“One. Benji. He has violent tendencies-” Balthazar spoke nervously. “God this is so stressful. I feel like I’m about to be voted off American idol.” Balthazar fanned himself as Alex giggled at that. 

“Any of you royalty?” Emma asked. 

“Emma.” Claire shook her head no as Emma shrugged.

“Dude, come on he’s a football player. Plays for the angels.” Alex scoffed, as Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry, sports aren’t my thing.” Emma stated as Alex lightly shoved her. 

“Last but least.” Claire moved to Dean and Castiel. “How many kids do you got?” 

“Well, the oldest are the twins, they are turning six. Then mason. And this one on the way.” Dean rubbed his stomach. 

“...Why are you so sure she’s a girl?” Claire asked. “You’re no more than like three months right? You can’t know till five, four months at the earliest.” Dean and Castiel exchanged looks, this….girl was so smart for her age.

“...Just a feeling.” Castiel spoke, as Claire nodded.

“Claire.” Dean spoke as Claire looked at him. “..How did you know my brain was swelling after the accident…?” Claire gave a soft smile.

“I read it once in a book.” Claire stated as Dean stared at her… like she was amazing. Claire shifted uncomfortably at the look she never received from anyone before. The girls exchanged looks before moving together and whispering to each other. Before alex poked her head up from the circle. 

“Hey, how likely would you say you would get the crown?” Alex asked.

“Pretty likely.” Lucifer stated unemotionally as the girls went back to whispering before they separated. 

“Okay...so...we decided we will accept being adopted by you.” Claire breathed nervously, as Dean and Cas smiled. “Alright. Emma you wanted to go first right?”

“I...wouldn’t mind being someone’s princess...even...if I don’t get the crown.” Emma smiled, before she moved over to Michael and lucifer clamping herself in a tight hug with Michael. Michael smiled affectionately, holding her just as tightly. 

“...I’m going to go for violent tendencies.” Alex laughed, as she moved over to Balthazar and Benny standing next to them. She was so small compared to them both, and she stuck her head up to seem taller. Benny softly wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she melted into his touch. 

“Last but least.” Claire stated, as she started to walk up to Dean and Castiel as Dean opened his arm to her. “Sorry you guys are stuck with me.” Claire breathed as Dean squeezed her close. 

“You’re not last or least….” Dean breathed holding her. “You’re so smart, Claire. It would be a honor to be your parents. We love you so much already, claire.” Claire found herself tearing up as she squeezed Dean tighter just burying her face into his chest as she broke into sobs.

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Claire’s POV**

 

 

Claire climbed out of the car, as Castiel went around to help Dean from the car. Dean thanked him for the help before Castiel went to get Claire’s suitcase from the car. 

“We had to move you know. To get more rooms. This is a seven room house, with an office, playroom, a pool and treehouse. All the rooms have bathrooms attached and you can pick any of the rooms you’d like.” Dean started.

“ All I ask is you don’t take the master or the two room closest. We are turning that into the nursery and the other is for mason since we don’t want the baby waking him but we want to be close to care for them…” Dean stated. 

“Your siblings will be home tomorrow from grandma's so you have till then to decide.” Dean stated rubbing his stomach.

“G-Grandma?” Claire felt those tears coming again. “I...I have a grandma?”

“And a grandpa.” Dean hummed putting hands on her shoulder, as Claire looked up at the big house. “You’ll meet them tomorrow when they come.” 

“...Why did you move?” Claire asked trying to hold back the tears. “Is it because of the baby?”

“...Well, no. Actually we had just enough room for her. We could have made due till the twins wanted their own rooms...But the truth is...” Dean stated with a loving sigh. “We really wanted to take you home, claire.” Claire broke into sobs as Dean held her close, rubbing her back affectionately.

“Welcome home, Claire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I cried and laughed writing that. I hope guys forgive me for the obvious cliffhanger last chapter. I just like to limit myself to about ten pages per chapter unless it's almost finished with that part of the storyline. 
> 
> I wanted to add Claire for a while now, but nothing felt right. But I'm glad for her entrance to finally happen and for it to flow. YAY!
> 
> Also I hope you liked hearing what mason was thinking! I had fun with that! 
> 
> Make sure you bookmark the series and comment what you guys liked and enjoyed.
> 
> Comments pressure me to write lol! 
> 
> Much love! :)


End file.
